


Imagination leads the way

by PossesseeOfAvarice



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtub, But its fun, Choking, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossesseeOfAvarice/pseuds/PossesseeOfAvarice
Summary: Alpha's imagination runs wild as he thought about Papa quite some time...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThroughPestilencesAndFamines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thought about Papa and Alpha for a while and as they both seem pretty dominant to me I thought this might be a little challenge :)

" _Ugh....p-papa..."_ Alpha moaned with an unusual, soft voice, his band member grabbing his waist roughly.  
" _Pssh, you'll have to be quiet, my dear ghoul_ " Papa whispered softly as he tightened his grip on the taller man's slim, trembling waist.

Papa pushed his ghoul onto the big couch, kissing him, softly at first, then harder.  
Alpha's eyes were shut, enjoying every touch of his fellow band member.  
He stopped the kiss to gasp for air, licking his lips.  
Alpha wanted to be on top so badly but Papa didn't let him take control. Not yet.

Alpha's hands hesitantly wandered up Papa's legs.  
He stopped. " _May I please touch you? Please._ " Alpha begged him, his voice softer than ever.  
Papa smirked, turned on by the submissive way of the tall guitarist.  
" _Go on_."

Alpha's veiny hands wandered up Papa's thighs, which were placed at the sides of the ghoul's crotch.  
As Papa closed his eyes and enjoyed the movements of the big hands, Alpha swiftly flipped him over, placing himself onto the small singer.  
Papa let out a surprised moan as he felt the tall one sit on his lap, pushing Papa's hands to the sides.

" _Oh, you naughty ghoul._ " Papa smirked widely before Alpha kissed him again, longing to feel every inch of him.  
He teasingly pulled off his own pants and the pants of the one below him.  
Papa suddenly grabbed the big erection of his dominant ghoul who moaned loudly and threw his head back as Papa started to caress him with small, teasing strokes.

" _Oh my beautiful boy, you are so perfect._ " Papa moaned softly as he caressed his length.

Alpha's eyes opened widely and he felt even more blood rush to his cock. He has never been praised by his Papa like this before, he only did that to Omega sometimes, which made him feel jealous every time.

" _Don't come. Don't_."  
Papa's voice sounded dark, serious.  
Alpha grunted hard as he heard those words escape from the singer's mouth.  
Normally his voice was higher, almost angelic.  
But now he sounded so dark, so manly.

He was still stroking the ghoul slowly, Alpha whimpered at the strokes which felt like slow motion to him.

All of sudden, Papa lifted Alpha's waist a bit and quickly put his cock inside the tight entrance of his panting lead guitarist.  
" _Aahhh. Fuck_!!" Alpha screamed as Papa's sharp, golden nails on his leather gloves dug deep into his hips.

Just as Alpha adjusted to the size, Papa pulled out, leaving the tall ghoul wanting.  
" _Why...ngh...why would you s-stop now?_ " He hissed as he closed his eyes in agony.  
Papa quickly grabbed him by his broad shoulders and pushed him off the bed, the ghoul landed on his back on the floor, trying to steady himself with his hands.

Papa sat himself on him again and gripped his throat firmly, feeling the fast pulse of his submissive band member which was turning him on even more.

  
Alpha enjoyed the rather aggressive ways Papa was showing.  
Papa left his right hand on the throat, his left one travelling down the shivering body of the squirming ghoul that struggled to keep his moans inside him.

Papa suddenly sat himself on Alpha's crotch and put the taller man's cock inside his own tight little ass now.  
Alpha felt relieved as Papa fucked him slowly, then picking up the pace.

Papa's eyes were shut, enjoying every thrust, his right hand still grabbing the throbbing throat of the normally rather dominant guitar-playing, tall ghoul who was panting hard under the firm grip.  
He wanted to come, he needed to.

" _P-please......ngh....ugh let me c-come! For fuck's sake!_ " Alpha grunted heavily as he felt himself coming soon.  
" _Don't you dare_!" Papa moaned in a voice way higher than before.  
" _Please Papa, I can't hold it any longer.. **Aah!**_ " The tall ghoul whined as his broad shoulders began to tremble and Papa pulled Alpha's cock out of himself, moaning at the empty feeling, as Alpha released his seed on his stomach. Papa stroked himself off at the view of the heavily breathing mess below him, also releasing himself on his body.

Papa gave him an angry glance with his dismatched, shimmering eyes and stood up only to pull the tall one up on his feet again to push the ghoul against the wall.

" _I-I'm s-sorry.... I couldn't h-hold it any longer.._ " Alpha whimpered as Papa's nails of his right hand dug into the sides of his throat again.  
His eyes were dark now, full with lust and dominance.

" _I can't hear you. You need to speak up, my dear ghoul._ " Papa teased him with an evil grin.

" _P-please....ah... Papa I- I..... I am sorry. Ugh_." Alpha panted under the smaller man's grip.  
Papa squeezed his throat once more and let go.  
Alpha fell to the ground, his chest heaving as he gasped for air.  
" _Thank you..._ " Alpha said, whimpering.

  
Papa bowed down and slid his hand behind his ghoul's neck, pushing his head forward to kiss him deeply. Alpha's heart jumped at the sudden kindness and love his Papa was showing him after all the torture.

He unbuttoned Alpha's clothes which were still hiding his toned body.  
Alpha did the same to him.

" _Come, precious one. Let's relax a bit_."  
Alpha thankfully accepted the suggestion.  
The small man took his hand, leading him to the huge bathtub in the corner of the room.

Papa took off his gloves and stretched his fingers before letting warm water and some soap flow into the bathtub.

Alpha felt the tension of his body float away as the hot water streamed into the tub.  
Papa led the still trembling body of the toned man into the water and he followed him.  
He let him sit down in the tub before slowly grabbing his muscular thigh under all the foam that has built inside the tub.

" _Ngh.. Papa I can't take any more. Please stop now._ " Alpha said in a small voice, still raspy from the choking of the skinny man.  
" _No, no. Relax. It's all okay._ " the thin man whispered as he kissed him on his soft, pink lips.

The kiss was long, deep and the ghoul felt as his Papa really cared about him. It was the first time he ever felt like that around him.

 

" _Alpha_." " _Hey_. _Wake up._ "

The fire ghoul rubbed his eyes. It was 8 AM.

He was in his bed in his hotelroom. He woke up as he heard a familiar voice close to him, it was Papa.

The band's leader kneeled beside his big bed, his elbows placed on the bed as he looked at the surprised ghoul.

" _It's 8 already. We'll head to Germany in one hour I thought you might want to be up by now._ " The small man said in a caring voice.

Fuck!! Was it all just a.... a dream?? Alpha was shocked and tried to play it cool.

" _Um... Uh yeah. I'll get up now.... Thanks_." He answered clumsily, still sleepy. He looked down on himself only to discover a huge boner.

" **Fuck**!!!" He thought to himself as he quickly tried to cover it with his bed sheet that was laying beside him.

" _Oh you don't have to hide it. Happens to all of us_." Papa said with the same evil smirk on his face just like in his dream.

Alpha's face turned bright red as he tried to escape the look of Papa, exploring the body of the fire ghoul.

" _I'll see you in one hour, my dear. Sure you don't need any help with that? Hahaha_ " Papa said, only to provoke his favorite ghoul.

" _N-no..I'll be fine."_

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, after the show. Just come to my dressing room and we'll have a little... talk - if you want to._ "

Papa winked and seductively stroked his black hair out of his face and left.

 


End file.
